oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Kako Dinner!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Kako Dinner!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 4a | previousepisode = "Clean Up!" | nextepisode = "Sign Language!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. Oobi goes to Kako's house where his dad, Papu, prepares a very special meal. Oobi hears new music, tries new foods, and plays some new games. Oobi likes it at Kako's house! — NickJr.com (source) Oobi is shown in the living room, preparing to visit Kako's house for dinner. Grampu walks him to Kako's door. They hear maraca music playing as they arrive. Grampu knocks on the door and Papu, Kako's father, answers. Grampu says "goodbye" to Oobi, who follows Kako inside. Papu makes dinner as Kako shows Oobi his extensive collection of family photos. Oobi notices that Mamu, who is pictured in many photographs, is not present. Kako explains that she works at a large office and is not always at home. Kako proceeds to show Oobi around. He shows him multiple objects that he bought while on vacation, such as a basket from Alaska, a drum from Kenya, and a maraca from Mexico. Kako lets Oobi play the maraca. He invites the viewers to imitate the sound of a maraca with them. After playing, Oobi notices a painted rock. Kako explains that he painted it himself. Oobi asks where it is from and Kako tells him that it was not from a family trip, but from a "backyard trip." The boys are called to the dining room, where Papu has prepared a dinner of rice, fish, and okra. Oobi does not eat the okra at first. Papu explains that it is a vegetable and that he used a family recipe to prepare it. Oobi tries the food and ends up enjoying it. The next scene is an interview segment, in which Uma asks preschoolers about their families and heritages. The scene cuts to Oobi and Kako, who are playing leapfrog. Papu begins to play music and dances with Kako. Oobi is hesitant to join at first, but soon dances along with them. After dancing, Grampu brings Oobi home. He asks if Oobi liked Kako's house, but Oobi tells him that he did not. He then explains that he loved it. Grampu laughs as Oobi waves "goodbye" to the viewers, ending the episode. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (interview segments only; played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Mamu (in photo; played by Frankie Cordero) *Papu (played by Frankie Cordero) *Great-Grandmamu (in photo; played by Noel MacNeal) Scenes Oobi-Kako-Dinner-Oobi-with-his-car.png|Oobi with his toy car Oobi-Kako-Dinner-at-the-door.png|Kako's doorway Oobi-Kako-Dinner-Papu-and-Kako.png|Talking with Papu Oobi-Kako-Dinner-the-living-room.png|The living room Oobi-Kako-Dinner-portrait.png|Kako's portrait Oobi-Kako-Dinner-photo-wall.png|The wall of photos Oobi-Kako-Dinner-Great-Grandmamu.png|Great-Grandmamu Oobi-Kako-Dinner-drum.png|"Drum! Family trip. Kenya." Oobi-Kako-Dinner-maracas.png|Kako's maracas Oobi-Kako-Dinner-the-meal.png|Dinnertime Oobi-Kako-Dinner-Papu-concerned.png|Papu looks over Oobi-Kako-Dinner-okra.png|Oobi is afraid to try the okra... Oobi-Kako-Dinner-Oobi-talking.png|...but he ends up loving it. Oobi-Kako-Dinner-Uma-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Kako-Dinner-playing-leap-frog.png|Playing leap frog Oobi-Kako-Dinner-dancing-with-Papu.png|Dancing with Papu Oobi-Kako-Dinner-back-home.png|Back at home Oobi-Kako-Dinner-Grampu-scratches-his-head.png|"Neat-o? Heh. Lovely." Production photo Little-Airplane-Oobi-painting-display.png|One of Papu's paintings. *This is the first episode in which Mamu is seen. She can be heard in the previous episode "Sleepover!" *Kako reveals that he has visited Alaska, Kenya, and Mexico. *Tim Lagasse's sleeve can be seen briefly when Oobi and Grampu walk to Kako's door. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2